


Carolina Eyes

by BBCGirl657



Series: Richard Armitage One-Shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spooks | MI-5 RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard goes on vacation to South Carolina, following his success as the dwarf king Thorin Oakenshield. While there, he meets Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolina Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Carolina Eyes" by Scotty McCreery

Richard stepped out of the rental car and took in the smell of salt water. He had traveled to America for vacation. He had just wrapped up the press tour/premiere schedule for Battle of the Five Armies and Richard felt like he needed a vacation to shake the mindset of Thorin.

The beach didn’t have very many people, but she caught his eye.

A girl in a knee length white sundress was walking along the beach barefoot.

She stopped every now and then to pick up a seashell.

Richard found a spot on the beach and took off his sandals and shrugged off his shirt, leaving him in his swim shorts. He made his way to the water and sat down. He closed his eyes as he felt the salty air flow through his hair. He leaned back on his hands and felt something. He opened his eyes and lifted his hand.

It was a seashell.

He picked it up and examined it.

It was an overcast day, but no matter which way you turned the small shell, the inside of it shone rainbow colors.

Richard glanced around, looking for the girl.

She was sitting in a beach chair with a book in her lap.

Richard got up and made his way over to her. He cleared his throat and said, “Excuse me”.

Cora froze for a second. She recognized that voice anywhere. She looked up from her book.

“I noticed you were picking up seashells earlier”, he said, “I found this one and thought it would be a nice one to add to your collection”.

Her eyes never left his as she took the shell from his hand.

But he caught her hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and softly kissed her knuckles.

Cora blushed as he released her hand.

“What are you reading?” Richard asked her.

“You’ll laugh”, she said softly.

Richard found her slight accent cute. “Try me”, he said.

She closed the book and showed him.

It was an annotated version of “The Hobbit”.

Richard smiled. “Have you read it before?” he asked her.

“I think this is my hundredth time or something like that”, she told him.

Richard sat down and said, “Where are you?”

“When the dwarves are captured in Mirkwood. It was my favorite part of the second movie”, she said.

“I could sign it if you want me to”, he said.

“If it’s not too much to ask”, she said. She handed Richard a pen and the book.

He signed it and handed it back to her.

The two sat and talked about him filming and about Thorin.

She made him love playing Thorin again.

The sun started to set.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?” Richard asked her.

“Shouldn’t a gentleman ask a woman her name before asking her to dinner?” Cora teased.

Richard blushed.

“I’m Coraline, but most people call me Cora”, she told him.

 

The next week was perfect for both Richard and Cora, but Richard knew their time was limited.

He wondered which kiss was going to be the last one.

Then the time came for him to leave.

“I won’t ask you to come to the airport with me”, he told her.

“This week was the best one of my life. I want you to know that”, she said, “Goodbye Richard”. She leaned up and kissed him. Richard could go on kissing her forever.

 

Richard thought about her on the flight back home. He made his way down to the baggage claim and found Dean and Aidan waiting for him.

“Hello uncle”, Aidan said.

“Guys, not now”, he said grabbing his suitcase.

“I wonder what’s wrong with him”, Dean said.

“I thought vacation was supposed to improve your mood, not turn him back into Thorin”, Aidan said.

Once Richard had gotten all of his bags, they made their way to Dean’s truck.

As they drove to Richard’s flat, the younger men interrogated Richard about his vacation.

“I met someone”, he told them.

“Was she cute?” Aidan asked.

The older man glared at him.

“Fine, don’t tell us”, Aidan said.

Dean and Aidan could see the sadness in Richard’s eyes.

They pulled up to Richard’s flat.

“I’ll talk to you guys later”, he said and got out. He grabbed his stuff from the back and entered his flat.

After he left, Aidan turned to Dean and said, “I wish we knew a way to cheer him up”.

“I think I know exactly what to do”, Dean said, “We just need to track down this girl”.

“How are we going to do that? He won’t talk about her”, Aidan said.

“Well then it’s a good thing I nicked his phone”, Dean said holding it up.

“How’d you manage do that?” Aidan asked him.

“Took some lessons from Nori”, Dean said.

 

Life returned to normal for Cora, but she still constantly thought about Richard.

She was watching the Hobbit when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She paused the movie as Fili and Kili showed up at Bilbo’s door. She got up and answered it.

Standing there were two men around her age.

“Aidan”-“And Dean”-“At your service”.

They bowed in unison.

Cora giggled at the irony of the situation. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked them.

“More like who”, Dean said, “We’re friends of Richard’s”.

“I know who you are, Prince Fili”, she said.

Dean blushed while Aidan laughed.

“I can see why Rich likes you”, Aidan said.

“Which is why we’ve come to take you to him”, Dean said.

“Is something wrong? Was there an accident? Is he okay?” she asked worriedly.

The two men could tell how much she cared for Richard.

“Nothing’s wrong miss. He’s just not been himself. He’s more like Thorin than himself”, Dean explained.

“We thought that maybe we’d surprise him to cheer him up”, Aidan said.

Cora packed a bag and left with Dean and Aidan.

 

Richard was sitting in his flat, thinking about Cora, when the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door. He froze when he saw Cora standing on his doorstep with Dean and Aidan standing behind her.

“Surprise!” Dean and Aidan said.

“How did you…?” Richard asked them.

“Dean nicked your phone. Then we hunted her down”, Aidan explained.

Richard hugged the two men and said, “Thank you”.

“We just want you to be happy, mate”, Dean said.

When Richard let them go, it was Cora’s turn to hug them.

Without them, she might have never seen Richard again.

“So does this mean we can call you aunt now?” Aidan teased.

“Get out of here, you two”, she said rolling her eyes.

The two men placed a kiss on each cheek and left.

“Now they’re gone, I can finally do this”, Richard said. He took her face his hands and kissed her. “Marry me”, Richard said.

“What?” Cora asked.

“Be mine forever”, he said.

“Yes”, she breathed.


End file.
